Trevor
|hobby = Conquering Everything on Earth Destroying millions of lands Leading people to their own deaths|goals = Enslave people in his hometown (succeeded) Bombing the Washington Center (succeeded) Manipulate the force of the Earth (succeeded) Kill all humans (failed)|crimes = Murder Genocide Terrorism Hegemony Blackmail Tyranny Homicide Rape Psychological Abuse Vandalism|type of villain = Genocidal Tyrant}} Trevor, Or Travis Coleman (Real Name), Zaxx, Villian, And Killman is the major antagonist of Murphy Mythos. In his past, He was a former congressman and soldier. He was also a former hero before becoming a villain for many unknown reasons. He is also now the master of death and a killer in his hometown, conquering billions of planets and universes under his tyranny and leading people to their own deaths by killing them literally for breaking strict rules and not following his tyrannical lead. A few years later, he unknowingly got godly powers to wield completely to show himself as a powerful human and a deity of death. Appearance Trevor appeared to be an old man with a black suit, a black helmet with mechanical parts including a glowing, blue eye on his helmet, a headphone speaker connecting the right side of his helmet, black boots, a black patch back of his left leg, black pants and gloves. Personality Trevor was described as tyrannical, oppressive, sadistic, irredeemable, cruel and dangerously misanthropic. He literally kills people for leading them into a murderous trick and conquering every planet and universe with his tyrannical cruelty. His acts just makes him more evil despite his past and his vicious occupations following of his two roles, a killer and the master of death. In somewhat of his past, He presumably betrayed his own family and suddenly went on a killing spree of his own cruelty of being a villain. Murphy Mythos Trevor was in an abandoned farmhouse full of dead bodies being presumed as Trevor’s victims. He was sitting on a square made out of hay with tons of blood on it. He was just turning his head over and over looking for victims to kill due to his craziness of being a villain. He was holding a gun on the left hand and a knife on the right. He suddenly stood up and walked out from the farmhouse. He arrived in a street full of abandoned cars behind from unknown people. All of them were not working and they are all rusty and dirty. Trevor kept walking from the street and the farmhouse to take on a kill of his victims literally to lead them into their own deaths. He powered up his blue eye on his helmet and suddenly exploded a tree a couple of miles away from him with his godly powers. He used his teleportation power to his hometown to destroy some houses and kill people. Suddenly he did, He went on a killing and vandalism spree. Link To Google Doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PEsaDZ98Cfs8WXxwYUchhkW8zs_ct6GErwSa9uUnBpk Category:Murphy Mythos Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Vandals Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tricksters Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Doctors And Scientists Category:Karmas Houdini